Joy and Sadness
by Gun Slinger Britt
Summary: Vash has a surprise for Nickolas.What could it be. rated R for later chapters.If not reviewed I won't post more.
1. Default Chapter

Vash was walking through the dester.He was thinking of which way he should go.He took out his map, which was full of holes, and tried to examin it.He had an idea of which way he needed to go but his good luck just was not with him today.The corner that the city was located was totaly tourn off."Aww great!Now what?I'm never going to find him now,"Vash wined.  
  
He was looking for the city of December ,where, hopefully, he could get directions to Nickolas's orphanage.He lowered one of the packs off his backand opened it gently. Inside was a small child with black hair and deep brown eyes.She was no more than a year old.Vash had found her abandoned in Agusta. He knew he could not care for her so he decided to bring her to Nickolas.  
  
Vash sighed and sat down,looking at the child,"I have to you something,because it looks like we are going to be together for a while,"he said thoughtfully.He looked at the sleeping child , her hair and eyes reminded him so much of Rem, and of how much he missed her.With a small smile across his face he wispered softly, "I'll call you Rem." He stood up and put on the pack,"Now which way ?Hmmm, I know we'll go east!"and with that he started walking in the direction he claimed was east.  
  
A week later Nickolas decides it is time to go get some wiskey.He needed to get drunk, he needed to escape.Thoughts of his past would not leav him alone,especially the thought of Millie.Sure she was a bit simple,OK,he admits to himself, realy simple, but she was such a good soul.With that thought he gets on his motorcycle and drives off.  
  
"It's about time.Look Rem, we're here.Soon you won't have to travle with me any more,"with that he stopped.Vash had grown very attached to the child and now that he thought about it he did not want to leave her with Nick.He also knew if he left her he might never see her again."It's for the best," he wispered softly to himself.With that he slowly walked into the city of December. 


	2. Loss

As Nickolas rode into town he saw the back of someone with blond,spikey hairand a long red duster.He parked his motorcycle behind the person,got off his bike ,and tuched him on the sholder.The next thing he knew he had a rather large red hand print across his face."How dare you sneek up on a lady like that!You should be ashamed of yourself!" yelled a rather large and mean looking middle aged woman.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I thought you were someone else,"Nickolas said quickly before running away as fast as he could, but he was being chased.The woman was now chaseing him as fast as she could , while yelling and throughing anything she could pick up at him.  
  
"Damnit lady , what do you want me to say?"yelled a very angry Nickolas.He was not going to stand for this much longer.  
  
" So you're a potty mouth too ! Didn't your parents teach you any manners!"the woman was now throughing everything she could at full force.  
  
Vash walks out of a store with his arms full of different things he thought they would need when all of a sudden Nickolasruns right into him. "Where you running to so fast.....,"then Vash saw the psychotic looking woman running tword them.This trigered Vash's 'scream like a little girle and run' reflex and they took off.This woke up Rem and she started crying. That was a sound he just could not stand.He tucked into a building.Nickolas could fend for himself.  
  
"It's OK . Please stop crying," he said as he took Rem out of her pack and started rocking her.He stared humming softly to her and she went to sleep.At this ttime Nickolas stumbles in panting like the woman had chased him all over town.  
  
"Thanks*huph*for nothing*cough*Vash," he finaly managed to get out with great effort."You know that bitch chased me all over the city!"he started picking the garbage out of his hair,"She nearly killed me!"  
  
"Well, when the baby started ," he was suddenly cut off by Nickolas.  
  
"You have a baby! Who's the lucky girl?You should have used protection," Nickolas playfully scolded him, but Vash didn't smile back,actully he looked very sad.  
  
" She isn't mine, I found her," then he told Nickolas what he wanted to do. It hurt him deeply but he knew that he had to turn her over. She was so precious to him,she was his little Rem.  
  
Nickolas could see how much this was going to hurt Vash,and he knew he had no other choice. He had to take her now."I'll take her now,"he said.That was the only thing he could think of to say." It'll take about three hours to get there.We can talk when I come back."  
  
Vash was crushed. He knew that Nickolas could take better care of her than he could, but he wanted only to keep her." OK," he managedto say as he handed the sleeping child to Nickolas.  
  
With that Nickolas with little Rem in his arms,"I'll br back in about six hours.Meet me here," he wanted to get out of there so he would not have to see Vash cry.  
  
As soon as Vash was sure Nickolas was gone he picked up one of the blankets he had kept her wraped in ,sat on the floor, and cried.This was the second time he lost Rem. 


	3. Drunk

He had fallen asleep by the time Nickolas showed up.Nickolas walked over to Vash and shook him awake.He could see that the gun man's eyes were swolen from crying."She's all settled in by now.You don't have to worry,"Nickolas said trying to confort Vash and putting on a smile he knew looked fake.  
  
Vash sat in a dark corner of the bar with his back against the wall.This was a new habit of his,sense his brother had sent Legato after him.He was still fighting the tears of his loss.  
  
Nickolas was watching him from the bar."Hey barkeep, give me two bottles of wiskey,"he shouted .He paid for the drinks and brought them to the table.He sat down as his friend started to drink down the wiskey, and took a good look at the bar. It was filled with the usual scattering of people with the ocasional prostitute mixed in , but there in the corner sat a lone man.To Nickolas's amazement he looked alot like Vash."Hey Vash,do you have any family?"he asked.  
  
"Ya, I have a twin brother.If you see him tell me,"Vash said the last part very sarcasticly.  
  
Nickolas pointed to the corner not looking at it,"Is that him?"  
  
"Is who him? I don't see anyone,"Vash then grinned,the wiskey starting to take affect,"How many drinks have you had today?"  
  
"I tell you there was a man sitting in the corner over there and he looked like you!" Nickolas realy stressed this last part,but Vash was now too drunk to care."Great now he'll never believe me," Nickolas sighed to himself as he stole a bottle off the table so that he could at least have one drink.  
  
As soon as he set the bottle down Vash snatches it ans starts chugging," Now ,Now, Nick ,we need a designated driver!" he exclaimed happly as he staggered off to go start a song with anyone who would sing.  
  
"That stupid drunk, now I'll have to clean puke all night,"Nick grummbled angrly.He had seen Vash drunk before and he knew what was comeing.He still could not get his mind off that man in the corner.He looked over at Vash he at least was putting on a happy face now.All of a sudden Nickolas watches him pass out."Now I have to drag him to a room! This just keeps getting better and better,"he complained loudly.  
  
He walked over to Vash and grabbed him by the arms and started dragging him out of the bar." Damn you're heavy! You need to lay off the donuts,"Nickolas complained to his passed out friend.They finaly made it to the hotel and Nick got them each a room."Can someone help me drag him upsatirs?Please?Anyone!" but no one wanted to help,so up the stairs they went, with Vash's head getting knocked on each stair on the way up.They walkeda little way up the hall,"Well, this is your stop, thank God,"he unlocked the door and drug him in.Without putting him on the bed he closes the door and locks it.  
  
"Now to get some sleep,"he said as he went to his room.He put the key in the lock ,and opened the door to see that someone else was in the room.He crept over to the sleeping person to see that it was the psychotic woman that chased him before.He quickly snuck back out the room and relocked the door."No fucking way in hell am I sleeping in there,"he said thoughtfully,"well it looks like I'm bunking with Vash.  
  
He unlocked the door to Vash's room and opened it only to find Vash's gun pointing at his head,"It's me you idiot!"Nickolas squeeked,"They put me in a room with psycho bitch from earlier,and I'm not going to sleep in thst same room as her."  
  
Vash lowered his gun,"You should have knocked."  
  
"I thought you were still passed out!"  
  
"The bed next to the batroom is mine.You sleep by the window,"Vash told Nickolas and then jumped into his bed and went to sleep.He dreamed of the little girl and how he had found her abandoned,dirty,and hungry.He was in bad shape when he found her but not as bad as her.He missed her already. 


End file.
